Daigo Nishijima
" 01 |last="Future" 06 |actors=(Ja:) Daisuke Namikawa (En:) Doug Erholtz |partner= |digivice= |trait= |age= |born= |death=2005 |grade= |gender=Male |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Teacher Agent of the Incorporated Administrative Agency }} is a character in Digimon Adventure tri.. He is a member of the Incorporated Administrative Agency and also one of the original DigiDestined. Appearance Daigo has short greenish black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a white coat with a pocket on each side of the waist and another on his left side. The sleeves of the jacket are rolled up to his elbows. Underneath the jacket is a beige shirt with a light blue star on the chest. He also wears brown shorts and pink slippers with white soles. When acting as a member of the Incorporated Administrative Agency, Daigo wears a black suit and tie with a white button-up. Description Etymologies ;Daigo Nishijima (西島 大吾) Name used in Digimon Adventure tri.. Officially romanized in the official site's profile.[http://digimon-adventure.net/character/nishijima/ Digimon Adventure tri.: Daigo Nishijima] *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "west island". Possibly a reference to , the of west. *'Ja:' Japanese male name that combines the kanji for and . Fiction ''Digimon Adventure tri.'' Daigo was one of the original DigiDestined and was partnered with . During a climatic, losing battle against the , Daigo began to give up despite Maki Himekawa urging him to continue. However, just as all seemed lost, the Homeostasis possessed Maki and used her to make the children's partners digivolve. Light surrounded all of the Digimon except for Maki's partner , and Maki begged Homeostasis to save her partner, but there was no time as the Dark Masters attacked. He then was swept up with his partner and watched as his Digimon and three others became the , while Megadramon sacrificed itself to channel an immense energy attack against the Dark Masters. Years later, Daigo and Maki attended the same college. Maki told Daigo about her plan to reboot the in order to bring back. Worried about her obsession, Daigo tried to dissuade her from it and asked to instead be her "new partner". Although Maki laughed at his awkward manner, she agreed to date him. However, at some point Daigo and Maki broke up. Both also became coworkers at the Incorporated Administrative Agency, though Maki is ranked higher. In 2005, Daigo goes undercover as a calligraphy teacher at the Tsukishima General High School's 11th grade, monitoring the second group of . Two of them, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, attend his class. One day, in the week before June 19, he approaches Tai in the hallway, calling him out for being the only one of his students who has not delivered his career planning form, and orders the boy to meet him in his office at lunch. There, Daigo asks Tai about what he is interested in, and Tai mentions his friends "living far away", the Digimon, which Daigo misinterprets as them being overseas. In response, he advises Tai to study languages, and encourages him to chase his dreams. At sunset, he talks to Maki about witnesses of the infected Digimon. On June 19, after attacks Tokyo, Daigo shows up and drives Tai to Haneda Airport in order to combat the monster. He is unable to be found the next day, but when Tai and Yamato "Matt" Ishida stop by his office that evening, he is present and officially introduces himself as a member of the Incorporated Administrative Agency. He informs the DigiDestined about what he knows about infected Digimon and the increasing distortions between the Real and Digital Worlds. Afterwards, he reports to Maki about the conversation. Daigo is later present on the sidelines of the DigiDestined's battle against , commenting sourly when it becomes apparent that Alphamon managed a successful retreat. Upon falling underground in the Digital World, a heavily wounded Daigo and Tai discover an underground laboratory, with Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji, and Gennai inside pods that also provide life support. Daigo explains that the kids had gone missing and that he was forced to keep it quiet. Dark Gennai arrives and states that they found out about 's plan, and so had to be dealt with. He shuts the life support, laughs, and announces that it is possible to save the trapped DigiDestined, but only by returning to the Real World, and that there is only a single pod remaining. If they do leave, however, the lab will self-destruct. Already bleeding to death, Daigo tricks Tai into entering the final pod and initiates the transfer sequence, giving Tai some final advice about striving toward the future. After the transfer finishes, Daigo appears to die while the lab explodes. Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional government agents Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015